


Valentine’s Day On The Ground

by withoutapast



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Confused Lexa, F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutapast/pseuds/withoutapast
Summary: Humorous AU: Lexa tries to woo Clarke by learning the customs of her people. Originally written for my Clexa Valentine.





	

“Lexa, what is this?” Clarke asked, looking up from her plate at breakfast.

The Commander crinkled her brow in confusion. Certainly Clarke should recognize her own people’s traditions. “It is a heart,” she answered matter-of-factly.

Clarke pushed back from the table slightly. “I’m sorry, babe, I just can’t try any more Trikru food.”

“Trikru?” Lexa didn’t have time to mask the offense in her voice.

“I threw up twice yesterday after you made me eat that hoof glob.” 

“That was a delicacy, Klark!”

Clarke shook her head mournfully clutching her middle, “My stomach needs a break.”

“And this isn’t Trikru tradition. It’s Skaikru.”

“Huh? Lex, we don’t eat hearts.”

“But it’s Valentine’s Day,” Lexa protested meekly, starting to second-guess herself. But at Clark’s blank stare, she pressed on, “On Valentine’s Day, Skaikru give hearts to the one they love.” 

Clarke could feel her face heat up. “Who told you that?”

Lexa felt a growing concern that she’d been mislead, and her countenance reflected the building mortification. Clarke was up and standing next to her chair in an instant. “Lex,” she chuckled softly, cupping Lexa’s chin with one hand and pressing a kiss to her cheek and then another to her temple. “You’re right, we do exchange hearts, but it’s a metaphor.”

“Metaphor?” Lexa repeated, her face turning red to match Clarke’s. 

“Mmmhmm,” Clarke hummed, kissing the top of her head. “Or we give candy hearts. We don’t eat actual hearts,” she shuddered and then chuckled again.

Lexa reached her arms around Clarke’s waist and pulled her into her lap in the chair. “Well, Raven could have been clearer,” Lexa grumbled nuzzling her face into Clarke’s neck and peppering kisses there.

“Lexa, the only heart I want is this one,” Clarke said, gently pushing aside the material of Lexa’s shirt to drop a kiss on her chest.

“It’s yours,” Lexa breathed into Clarke’s hair.

Clarke pulled back smiling and took Lexa’s hand in hers, bringing it up to her chest and placing it over her heart “And mine is yours.”

“Mine.”

Clarke smiled bigger and leaned forward to capture Lexa’s lips with hers.

*

“You tricked me.”

“You gave her an actual heart didn’t you?” Raven smirked, as a guard deposited her in front of the Commander.

“Raven.”

“Fine. I’m sorry. Just give Clarke some flowers. Roses are great, but really any flowers will do. Clarke likes daisies. You can also give her chocolate. Again really any sweets or candies will work but chocolate is the Skaikru tradition. Or wine. Champagne. Celebratory spirits in general.” Lexa, anger forgotten in her overwhelming desire to woo her girlfriend, was nodding furiously. “You can give her a card—“

“A what?”

“A card. Like a little note telling her you’ve been struck by Cupid’s arrow.”

“I’ve not been hit by an arrow.”

“It’s a metaphor. Cupid shot you with his arrow of lovvvve.”

“Shooting someone with an arrow is not an act of love, Raven.”

“Cupid is a baby—”

“Who gave this baby arrows? That makes no sense.”

Raven rolled her eyes, “He’s a flying baby, like an angel, who shoots arrows at people and makes them fall in love. It’s just a story.”

“A story like exchanging hearts?”

Raven coughed, “Yes, like that.” 

*

“Lexa!” Clarke shrieked, running toward Lexa who had stumbled into the library where Clarke was reading.

Lexa clutched at her chest, whispering, “Klark, I’ve been shot.”

“What the hell happened?” Clarke said, catching Lexa’s falling body as they both tumbled to the floor.

“An arrow hit me.”

“We need help! HELP!” Clarke’s hands were searching Lexa’s body for an entry wound, and Lexa had to stifle a giggle at the tickle of Clarke’s fingers on her sides. “Arrow? Lexa, I can’t find a shaft… where did you get hit?”

“My heart.”

Clarke’s hands immediately jumped to Lexa’s chest. “I don’t feel a wound.”

“It’s internal.” Clarke’s hands stilled, “Cupid’s arrows leave no other mark.”

“Cu-pid.” Lexa’s hands covered Clarke’s own over heart.

“Yes, I’ve been struck by Cupid’s arrow.”

“I’m going to kill her,” Clarke growled.

“Not before you kiss me, my love,” Lexa said reaching up to cup Clarke’s face and pull it down to her own. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Klark.”

*

“Uncle! Sorry! Tap! Ouch, Griff, what do you want me to say?! You win, okay? Get off, your body’s crushing me.”

“Raven, stop ‘teaching’ my girlfriend about Skaikru traditions. You’re confusing her and causing us both grief.”

“Aw, but she’s so cute when she’s earnest.”

“Wish I could say the same for you,” Clarke grumbled, clambering off of Raven’s back.

“You love me, Griff.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

“Well, if you’re doubting that affection, I have an idea that may win it back.”

Clarke narrowed her eyes, “I’m listening…”

*

Lexa nearly tripped after stepping into the bedroom and it wasn’t because of an arrow, metaphorical or otherwise.

“Klark,” she gulped, her voice raspy.

“Yes, Commander?”

Lexa tried to clear her throat. “Klark, what are you wearing?” As an afterthought, she added, “And what’s all this?”

“Babe,” Clarke said, sliding from the bed and closing the distance between them. “I know for a fact Raven told you about flowers on Valentine’s Day.” She wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck and brought their faces together.

“Yes,” Lexa breathed out shakily. “She didn’t say anything about shredding them though.”

Clarke laughed, brushing her nose to Lexa’s in an Eskimo kiss. “Rose petals and romance go back a long way in my culture.”

“And your outfit?”

“Lexa,” Clarke admonished, “surly you can guess the reason for lingerie.”

“Linger—“ Clarke’s lips stole the words from her mouth. She broke the kiss briefly to look up into Lexa’s eyes and whisper, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Lexa,” before capturing her lips once more.


End file.
